Ramifications:they won't be able to just walk away
by boothtempe
Summary: es una historia basada en spoiliers... es b&B, y bueno espero q ahora q la he sacado de mi cabeza pueda seguir con mi otro fic: who i am...porfa dejad reviews...


**Ramifications**: _**they won't be able to just walk away**_

Booth y Brennan estaban en la cama tumbados recuperándose tras haber puesto fin a esa tensión sexual que les iba persiguiendo durante los últimos cuatros años como compañeros y amigos… los dos miraban arriba mientras iban respirando por la boca ya que solo por la nariz sentía que iban a acabar ahogándose… tras unos minutos sus ritmos respiratorios volvieron a la normalidad… en ese momento, reinaba un silencia sepulcral y los dos enamorados seguían sin mirarse tras ese mágico momento…

Brennan: booth!… (Le llamó, seguía mirando arriba)

Booth: si! (contestó mientras él también seguía mirando arriba)

Brennan: (suspiró… no sabía como decirlo) ha sido increíble… pero,…

Booth: (se giró y la miró por primera vez tras el acto y la dijo) lo sé y estoy totalmente de acuerdo (interrumpiéndola)

Brennan: así? (le dijo volviendo su mirada hacia su compañero)

Booth: uhm… (Dijo asintiendo con la cabeza… tras unos minutos mirándose, volvió a mirar arriba) somos compañero y esto ha sido (estaba buscando la palabra adecuada cuando oyó decir bones)

Brennan: un error que no volverá a suceder… (Dijo ella volviendo a mirar otra vez arriba)

Booth: llamémoslo un desliz… (Los dos volvieron a mirarse) pero si, tienes toda la razón, no volverá a suceder…

Los dos se miraban con deseo en ese preciso momento… tras una intensa mirada de aproximadamente 1 minuto… los dos hablaron a la vez como si estuvieran pensando lo mismo al mismo tiempo…

Booth/Brennan: empezaremos mañana! (los dos volvieron a besarse, acariciarse y hacer el amor de nuevo)

La mañana siguiente, cuando se despertó booth… miró a su derecha, bones no estaba… suspiró fuertemente mientras pensaba cuanto desearía que no se acabará nunca esa noche… ya habían llegado el día siguiente y tal y como habían acordado volvían a ser solo compañeros… con mucha nostalgia se levanto de la cama y se fue a arreglar para ir al trabajo…

Por sus inmensas alegrías y profundas tristezas a la vez tenían un caso… por lo tanto tenían que trabajar juntos tras lo sucedido… no sabían como controlarían la situación…brennan ya en la plataforma vio como 45 minutos después llegaba su compañero… llevaba su traje negro de siempre que tan elegante y apuesto le hacía ver… y ese cinturón cocky que tan original y sexy le hacía aparentar… por cada paso que daba hacía la plataforma bren sentía como las piernas le temblaban… no sabía que haría cuando lo tuviera cerca… "basta! (se gritó a si misma) somos solo compañeros, eres una profesional y seguro que consigues manejar esto" se dijo… y por fin se había tranquilizado… y en ese momento oyó "hola bones!"… y contestó tan tranquilamente "hola booth"…

Booth 45 minutos después había llegado al jeffersonian… se dirigía directamente a la plataforma sabiendo el caso que tenían pendiente… mientras avanzaba hacia la plataforma se dio cuenta que bones le miraba fijamente… algo que le puso aun mas nervioso de lo que ya estaba… sintió como latía aun mas rápido su corazón… por como le miraba tan fijamente que tenía ganas de acercarse más rápidamente agarrarla y besarla como nunca lo había echo antes… miró alrededor de bones y estaban cam y hodgins… y se dijo "a la mierda los demás"… seguía avanzando con aparente pasos firmes y seguro de sí mismo, mientras que dentro de él tenía un caos… ya subía por las escaleras… "Seeley tranquilo, recuerda solo sois compañeros" se dijo, después tomó aire y ya arriba más tranquilo dijo de lo mas normal "hola bones!"… la miró para ver que iba a decir, pero ella aparentemente serena y como si nada contesto "hola booth!"…

Los demás sin notar las miradas intensas que se iban lanzando durante la investigación siguieron trabajando…

Hodgins: esto es insultante… creía que valíamos mas para el FBI… (dijo ofendido)

Cam: porque lo dices?

Hodgins: este es el caso más fácil que nunca nos tocado… podían haberse encargado de ello los agentes forenses del FBI… (dijo claramente irritado)

Brennan: quieres dejar de quejarte y decirnos que has descubierto?...

Hodgins: he encontrado semen… y adivinad!, lo he analizado y no es de su marido…

Cam: OH! Por Dios!

Brennan: OH! Por qué?... lo único que demuestra es que engañaba a su marido…

Cam: vamos dr brennan… acaso no lo ve?

Brennan: ver que? (preguntó mirando a booth si este pensaba igual que ellos, pero este seguía en silencio mirándola)

Hodgins: estaban con la mano en la masa… les pillo el marido y seguramente durante la pelea murió la mujer…

Brennan: dr hodgins! (le gritó) ya le he dicho que nosotros no hacemos conjeturas… lo nuestro son las pruebas…

Cam: vamos dr brennan… me quiere decir que de todas las fracturas que presenta las victimas ninguna pudo haberla matado?

Brennan: si, pero…

Cam: un claro caso domestico (la interrumpió)… bien hecho hodgins…

Hodgins: es que soy el rey del… (Paró en seco al ver como todos le miraban y lo ridículo que iba a sonar)

Cam: booth! Que esperas para ir a hacer tu trabajo?...

Brennan: pero que decís, yo no estoy de acuerdo (dijo totalmente perpleja del comportamiento de hodgins y cam)… las fracturas que presenta, no sean hecho a la vez… aun no he determinado la causa de la muerte… y sin la causa de la muerte y el arma homicida booth no detiene a nadie…

Cam: no puedes estar hablando en serio…

Brennan: como me corresponde como la doctora en antropología del instituto jeffersonian digo que mi primera observación oficial me dice que no estamos ante un caso domestico…

Cam: que?... OH vamos!...(gritó y volvió su mirada hacia booth) booth ese tipo puede estar en cualquier sitio ahora mismo… y cada minutos que perdemos menos posibilidad de atraparle…(hodgins se había mantenido callado ante la discusión y booth seguía también la disputa en silencio)

Brennan: no! Las reglas son que no damos nada al FBI hasta que YO haga un informe detallado del cadáver… y te acabo de decir que aun no he acabado…

Cam: esta bien… booth podemos ponerle en custodia como sospechoso durante 72h… y seguro que antes de esas 72h LA DR BRENNAN ya tendrá su informe! Y si contradice nuestra teoría simplemente le soltamos… y le pedimos disculpas si hace falta!

Brennan: (sabía que cam tenía razón, pero no le gustaba como cam quería pasar por encima de ella… y con el orgullo que la caracterizaba dijo) NO!

Cam: (ya harta de discutir miró a booth) seeley!, sabes que tengo razón (y las dos mujeres le miraban a la espera de su decisión)

Booth: (sabía que cam tenía razón… y sabía también porque bren no quería entrar en razón… la conocía demasiado como para no saber que eso ya era la bones orgullosa que hablaba… pero simplemente no pudo contradecir a su compañera, ante la mas que sorpresa de todos y de bones) cam, creo que bones tiene razón… primero debo tener a mano su informe… y no te preocupes seguro que con lo bueno que es la dr brennan en cuestión de horas lo tendrá… y seguro que el sospechoso no andará fuera de nuestro alcance…

Cam: (le había sorprendido pero el razonamiento de booth le pareció lógico así que aceptó) esta bien… cualquier cosa estaré en el laboratorio haciendo más análisis…

Hodgins: (tampoco quiso hacer mas objeciones) yo también seguiré con los análisis…

Cuando esos se fueron, brennan se quitaba los guantes algo enfadada… cuando booth volvió la mirada hacia bones sin llegar a verla solo notó como bones le agarraba de la chaqueta y le empujaba en dirección a su despacho… una vez allí ella mas que enfadada empezaron a hablar…

Brennan: que es lo que habíamos acordado?

Booth: ser solo compañeros?

Brennan: entonces por qué has hecho eso?

Booth: hacer que?

Brennan: apoyarme en el caso…

Booth: porque las reglas son las reglas… tienes que entregarme el informe antes… tu mismo lo has dicho…

Brennan: no me digas que ahora sigues las reglas?... mi compañero hubiese dado la razón a cam…

Booth: soy un profesional (dijo ofendido) y si te he dado la razón es porque me has convencido mas que ella… (Ella le miró como "no me lo trago") además en estos 4 años con mi preciosa compañera la dr temperance brennan, he aprendido que NUNCA se debe de dudar de su opinión profesional… y si dices que no es un caso doméstico, aunque yo piense que si… esperare tu informe (le decía tranquilo con una sonrisa encantadora…)

Bones se había quedado de piedra ante sus palabras… booth simplemente la vio ahí parada sin reaccionar… se estaban mirando fijamente en los ojos… bren intentaba luchar contra sus impulsos… pero tras unos segundos sucumbió… se acerco tan rápido que booth no pudo ni reaccionar simplemente sintió como los labios de los dos se volvieron a juntar… y mientras se besaban, para la sorpresa de booth, bren la abrió de un golpe los botones de la camisa como si de una fiera se tratara… estaban cerca del sofá, booth se dejó caer en el sofá y con la mano rodeando la cintura de bones la arrastró en la caída… seguían besándose, iba subiendo la temperatura, booth la quitó la chaqueta y lo tiró al suelo…ella intentaba quitarle la corbata… de pronto booth sintió que ella había parado y antes de abrir los ojos oyó "OH dios mío!" y bren sin querer calló del sofá…

Booth: estas bien? (sentándose inmediatamente e intentando ayudarla)

Brennan: no, no, no…no me toques!... esto no esta bien… (Decía levantándose y poniéndose la chaqueta de nuevo y arreglándose el pelo) pero QUÉ me pasa! (dijo gritando mientras salía de su despacho ante la atónica mirada de booth, sin entender que es lo que les estaba pasando)

Justo cuando cruzaba la puerta de su oficina, oyó la voz de angela que la llamaba, estaba a cerca de la plataforma acercándose… bren con lo alterada que estaba no quería que angy la viera así… sabía que podía saber que es lo que pasaba… así que sin contestar adelantó sus pasos… y angela también extrañada del comportamiento de su amiga aceleró también sus pasos y gritó aun mas fuerte…

Angela: Bren! Bren! Bren! (esta al ver que se acercaba acabó por echar a correr y angela mas que sorprendida paró… y mientras giraba hacia la oficina de su amiga vio a booth de pie mirándola como algo nervioso así que se acercó rápido)

Booth cuando bren se marchó, sentado aun en el sofá se miro y vio que su camisa ya no tenía botones… no podía andar así por ahí… mientras se levantaba pensando que iba a hacer oyó a angela llamar a bren… se giro inmediatamente y con su chaqueta intentó cubrirse lo máximo que podía para no dar sospechas a nadie… miraba como bren andaba de prisa hasta acabar huyendo literalmente de angy… de pronto vio a angela dirigirse a su dirección le miraba con cara extraña… "se me nota? (se preguntaba mirando su camisa… y se arropó aun mas con su chaqueta) así desde luego que no!"… pero ella le miraba igualmente… "tendré manchas de lápiz labial en la cara? En el cuello?" se pregunta… cuando vio a angela ya en el despacho…

Angela: es cosa mía o bren a huido de mí? (dijo nada mas entrar… booth aliviado al darse cuenta que no había percatado nada raro en él)

Booth: no te preocupes angy… seguramente solo quería estar sola…

Angela: booth que has hecho… (Booth se puso muy nervioso se decía "como lo ha sabido?")

Booth: angela yo…

Angela: solo dime porque habéis discutido esta vez…

Booth: hemos discutido?

Angela: si, porque sino estaría así?

Booth: (suspiró aliviado… no sabía nada) claro!... hemos discutido, es que no nos poníamos de acuerdo sobre el caso… (Mientras hablaba miró al suelo vio los botones de su camisa al suelo y volvió a ponerse nervioso)

Angela: y a ti que te pasa?

Booth: yo?... nada… solo que no me gusta discutir con ella…

Angela: no te preocupes… seguro que se la pasa… (Dijo con una sonrisa y se fue)

Booth ya sudaba debajo de esa chaqueta… dejó que entrara aire, después se agacho para recoger los botones… y también se fue, necesitaba cambiarse antes de que alguien más le viera así…

Desde entonces hasta la noche los dos compañeros, mantuvieron un poco las distancias… se comunicaban solo a través del teléfono…Pero en la noche booth y bren tuvieron que reunirse para un interrogatorio… y tras el interrogatorio, se encontraban en el edificio del FBI camino al ascensor…

Brennan: cam tenía algo de razón… la mujer engañaba a su marido… pero yo también tenía razón… no era un caso doméstico…(booth no decía nada… parecía un poco molesto) me ha dado pena el marido… (ya estaban en el ascensor)

Booth: a quien no?... es que a veces no entiendo porque simplemente no se puede decir la verdad… si no le quería porque hacerle pensar que si…

Brennan: no lo sé, booth!

Booth: me molesta mucho los casos de infidelidad… yo nunca podría engañar a alguien!

Brennan: (sonriendo le miraba como hablaba enfadado… le encantaba oírle decir a veces esas cosas) lo sé… (lo dijo en un tono tan cariñoso que booth se giró y le miró)

Booth: sigues pensando que las personas deberían poder salir con varios a la vez?

Brennan: (que la pasaba?, mirando esos ojos marrones… empezaba de nuevo a perder el control… y sin querer se sincero) saliendo contigo no tendría la necesidad de estar con nadie mas…

Booth estaba sorprendido, pero más del efecto que produjeron esas palabras en él… sin mas la dio un pequeño empujón hacía un rincón del ascensor y la beso… estaban solos en el ascensor y los dos se dejaron llevaron llevar olvidando donde estaban… booth la besaba en el cuello… ella mientras tanto le quitó la chaqueta… y sacaba su camisa de sus pantalones… mientras ella le quitaba la camisa, booth bajó la cremallera del jersey de su compañera… justo en ese momento el ascensor paró y se empezaba a abrir la puerta…pararon de inmediato…

Brennan quedó en el fondo del ascensor… y booth se puso delante de ella para que los que entraran no pudieran verla directamente mientras ella intentaba subirse la cremallera de su jersey, pero no podía… los agentes que subieron les vieron algo raros pero aparte del pelo alborotado de booth todo parecía normal… booth tenía en sus manos su chaqueta y con su cuerpo cubría casi todo el cuerpo de su compañera…

Iban bajando, y antes de pararse de nuevo bones se dio cuenta de que no podía subirse del todo la cremallera por sí misma…

Brennan: booth! (le llamó casi susurrando) déjame tu chaqueta… (Le dijo y los demás agentes se giraron y la miraron… sabían quienes era… quien no conocían a la famosa pareja de investigación… al ver que todos le miraban con cara de sorpresa por sus palabras se justificó) es que tengo frío… (Dijo sonriendo, booth la miraba sin pillar cual era el problema de bren, "pero si hace calor" pensaba… y bren sin decir mas le quitó la chaqueta de las manos y se lo puso… los dos agentes estaban mas que sorprendidos y justo en ese momento se paró el ascensor y brennan aprovecho para salir…)

Booth no tuvo ni tiempo de reaccionar cuando vio otros agentes entrar impidiéndole salir… y cuando por fin podía salir vio entrar a su jefe que le miraba con cara de sorpresa… y ya no pudo salir, una vez dentro seguían bajando…

Cullen: agente booth! pero Que pintas son estas?

Booth: (no sabía que hacer, así que intento hacerse el gracioso) nuevo look sr!

Cullen: (oía algunas risas de otros agente por su osadía) somos un departamento serio! Hazme el favor de peinarse y meterse la camisa en los pantalones inmediatamente! (le ordenó… justo en ese momento se abrió el ascensor y salió su jefe… una vez este fuera, los agentes que contenían sus risas rieron a carcajadas, y booth enfadado decidió bajarse él también… una vez fuera se acordó que bones se había bajado antes, así que cogió las escaleras)

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stephen nathan: Hart! Pero que haces aun aquí? No habíamos quedado para tomar algo?

Hart Hanson: lo siento, estaba escribiendo y se me fue la hora…

Nathan: que estabas escribiendo?

Hanson: estaba escribiendo sobre la relación de booth y brennan para el final de la 4º temporada y la 5º temporada…

Nathan: déjame ver… (se puso a leer) "ramifications"?

Hanson: no creo que debería de empezar una relación sin mas…

Nathan: (tras leerlo) me gusta pero no me pega con lo serio que son los dos personajes estar todo el día sin control…

Hanson: lo dices solo para contradecirme o porque tienes una mejor idea?

Nathan: porque no se queda embarazada brennan?

Hanson: acaso quieres que quedemos en paro?... si se queda embarazada ya no podría estar en el campo, incluso se tendría que ausentar un tiempo del laboratorio…y sin bren la antropóloga perderíamos la esencia misma de Bones…además no creo que brennan este lista para ello… y si decide aborta se acabo todo…

Nathan: puede que tengas razón…

Hanson: mira se me ha ocurrido otra "ramification"…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Booth y brennan estaban sobre la cama haciendo el amor, habían aguantado mucho, tras 4 años de tensión sexual la pareja había decidido dejarse llevar sin importar las posibles consecuencias posteriores… la cama parecía ser pequeño para los diferentes posturas que hacían… booth estaba encima y iba…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan: Hart! ya lo cojo: sexo puro… puedes simplemente saltarte esa parte?

Hanson: lo siento, claro!...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

El día siguiente sin decir una palabra, bones se había marchado de la habitación… cuando booth se despertó notó la ausencia de su compañera… y estaba algo preocupado por lo que iba a pasar… no sabía que iba a significar esa magnifica noche de pasión con su compañera, dentro de su vida laboral y personal…pero sin tiempo de pensar mucho, tuvo que levantarse e ir a trabajar…

Los dos necesitaban tiempo para pensar sobre lo de anoche, pero para desgracia de ambos tenían un caso y simplemente no podían esconderse del uno del otro…

Cam y hodgins iban trabajando sobre el caso, se trataba de un caso sobre una mujer que había sido brutalmente asesinado por su marido… la verdad es que cam y hodgins no se ponían de acuerdo sobre el caso… a cada uno los análisis les decía…

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan: Hart! A mi no me dejas con la intriga eh?... quieres centrarte simplemente en los dos personajes que me interesan?

Hanson: nathan te recuerdo que Bones no solo trata la relación de booth y brennan… también están los demás…

Nathan: lo sé… pero nosotros estamos hablando de las "ramifications" entre booth y brennan… así que céntrate!

Hanson: contigo al lado no hay quien pueda…

Nathan: (suspiró desesperado) me lo vas a contar o no?

Hanson: (dudando un poco pero al final acepta) esta bien… te lo resumiré!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

La pareja se había distanciado un poco, ya que cada vez que se veía o se hablaban simplemente les resultaba demasiado difícil olvidar lo ocurrido… los dos se dijeron que quizás lo único que necesitaban era tiempo… brennan ya no acompañaba a booth en el campo, para sorpresa de todos… sus compañeros confundidos pensaban que estaban peleados, pero más confundidos estaban al ver las miradas que se hacían cada vez que se veían… o de la forma cariñosa e interesado sobre el asunto del otro cuando se hablaban por teléfono… así pasaron los 3 días, el tiempo que necesitaron para resolver el caso… tras esto, sin razón mas para hablarse simplemente dejaron de saber del uno del otro durante una semana… momento que los dos se dieron cuenta que no podían seguir así…

Era viernes por la tarde cuando booth se dirigía al jeffersonian para buscar a bones… y al mismo tiempo brennan se dirigía al despacho de booth para hablar con él… al llegar los dos cada uno a su destino se dio cuenta de que otro no estaba… se dirigieron en sus respectivas casas… pero nada, ni booth vio a bones en su casa… ni brennan encontró a booth en su casa… estaba lloviendo, booth desesperado se dirigió al Dinner y desde fuera vio que bones no estaba allí… se había bajado del coche, no le importaba mojarse… sujetaba con una mano su teléfono dispuesto a llamarla…

Brennan conducía ya de vuelta al jeffersonian ella también con la idea en mente de que quizás debería de llamarle y quedar con él… pero no sabía donde estaba, y si estaba ocupado… y mientras iba pensando sonó su teléfono… miró el número era booth…

Booth: bones! (seguía fuera del coche ya mojado)

Brennan: booth! Estaba a punto de llamarte…

Booth: (suspiro… intentaba armarse de valor para decírselo) tengo que decirte algo…

Brennan: (brennan de pronto mientras oía a booth por teléfono le vio levantado delante del Dinner mojado hablando por teléfono) booth yo también tengo que decirte algo (dijo bajándose del coche y acercándose a él a pie… booth estaba de espaldas y no la veía)

Booth: ya se que no deberíamos hablar de ello por teléfono pero quiero que lo sepas…

Brennan: saber qué? (tenía el teléfono a mano pero estaba tan cerca que se la oyó… booth al darse cuenta que estaba allí se giró… colgó el teléfono y siguieron hablando en persona… no les importaba mojarse)

Booth: desde que nos conocimos…

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Nathan: espera, espera! Pretendes que la haga una declaración de amor?

Hanson: si…

Nathan: sabes lo que eso conllevaría?

Hanson: claro! Empezaría una relación…

Nathan: quieres que empiecen una relación seria desde principio de la 5º temporada?

Hanson: ya lo sé… a mi tampoco me convence del todo…

Nathan: al menos estamos de acuerdo en algo…

Hanson: mi primera idea era la mejor!

Nathan: booth y Brennan sin control? (se rió)… Hart! Ya son las 9h30 iremos o no a tomar algo?

Hanson: esta bien! Ya lo dejo…

Los dos se dirigían al coche cuando Hanson empezó de nuevo a hablar…

Hanson: sabes? Mañana he quedado con David Shore… voy a proponerle otra vez un crossover entre Bones y House MD…

Nathan: no estarás pensando enfermar a brennan o a booth no?

Hanson: no!... y porque tiene que enfermarse alguien? No pueden simplemente encontrarse en una situación social determinada?

Nathan: hahahahahaha (se rió a carcajadas) no, imposible… porque Gregory House no tiene vida social… estas seguro que ves House MD? Porque si lo vieras no hubieras dicho tal cosa…

Hanson: está bien… hagamos que alguien se enferme… que tal el padre de booth!

Nathan: no creo que sea una buena idea que el punto de unión sea el padre de booth…

Hanson: porque no?

Nathan: porque los padres de Booth y House son parecidos… y los dos también no se llevan bien con ellos…

Hanson: no veo en que son parecidos… John House no es alcohólico…

Nathan: lo sé… pero es también un ex militar…

Hanson: John House no ha maltratado físicamente de Greg…

Nathan: pero si psicológicamente…

Hanson: (se quedó en silencio un momento) espera! Esto es perfecto…

Nathan: en qué?

Hanson: porque mi idea original era meter a Stephen Fry como personaje de unión… y que mejor que usar el padre de booth… para despertar ese trauma infantil de ambos y como causa de la presencia de Fry…

Nathan: qué? Quieres que Seeley Booth y Gregory House tengan un mismo terapeuta? Y con Temperance Brennan de por medio?... es que acaso te has vuelto loco?

Hanson: puede!…no en serio Nathan, esto es una buena idea… es más, debería de pensar en qué circunstancia podrían encontrarse esos 4 en un mismo escenario…

Nathan: OH, mi querido Hart…

Hanson: no digas nada!(dijo con cara de reflexión)... solo vámonos! (se rieron los dos y subieron al coche y se fueron)

FIN!...


End file.
